<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfortember- the pickamix by CHiLDISTIRED</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288949">Comfortember- the pickamix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHiLDISTIRED/pseuds/CHiLDISTIRED'>CHiLDISTIRED</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Collaberation, Comfortember, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Reaper - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, afterdeath, error, geno - Freeform, papcest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHiLDISTIRED/pseuds/CHiLDISTIRED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfortember of multiple fandoms between two authors sharing an account</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Papyrus/Papyrus, sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work will contain sensitive subjects such as panic attacks and PTSD so please be mindful of the tags. Each chapter will also have content warnings if appropriate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 1: Rescue, Iggy</p><p>DAY 2: First day/night, C</p><p>DAY 3: Nightmare, Iggy</p><p>DAY 4: Anxiety, C</p><p>DAY 5: Cuddling, Iggy</p><p>DAY 6: Afraid to sleep, C</p><p>DAY 7: Blanket Fort, Iggy</p><p>DAY 8: Lashing Out, C</p><p>DAY 9: Confession, Iggy</p><p>DAY 10: Crying, C</p><p>DAY 11: PTSD, Iggy</p><p>DAY 12: Therapy/emotional support pet, C</p><p>DAY 13: Baking, Iggy</p><p>DAY 14: Road trip, C</p><p>DAY 15: Campfire, Iggy</p><p>DAY 16: Protective, C</p><p>DAY 17: Flashbacks, Iggy</p><p>DAY 18: Hot cocoa, C</p><p>DAY 19: Memory Lane, Iggy</p><p>DAY 20: Movie Night, C</p><p>DAY 21: Hugs, Iggy</p><p>DAY 22: Kisses (romantic or platonic), C</p><p>DAY 23: Exhaustion, Iggy</p><p>DAY 24: Panic attacks, C</p><p>DAY 25: Going back to school/work, Iggy</p><p>DAY 26: Junk Food, C</p><p>DAY 27: Park, Iggy</p><p>DAY 28: Car Ride, C</p><p>DAY 29: Make/build/create something beautiful, Iggy</p><p> </p><p>DAY 30: Recovery, C</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DAY 1: Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhhh so today is actually the second not the first...I was in work yesterday until late so please take this chapter a bit late!! C should be posting their chapter today as well so it’ll be like a double update! </p><p>-Iggy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geno couldn’t remember how long he’d been in the save screen. Time was irrelevant when your worst nightmare looped over and over, day after day watching as your loved ones dusted at the hands of a child. He couldn’t remember how many times he explained his plan to the current Sans only for him to reject it. The day he was able to be free though? He remembered that as clear as day. </p><p>It all started when a certain god of death invaded his save screen, determined to reap his soul. Only to find he couldn’t, not for lack of trying of course. Geno had always said he’d die when he said he was dying. This surprised both of them, Geno had been sure Death would drag him to the afterlife and leave the current Sans to take his place and Death was...elated. He could touch Geno without killing him. He had been so used to keeping everyone out of reach, lest he kill them, that he’d really become quite touch starved over the course of his long life. </p><p>This first confrontation led to many more meetings, at first filled with animosity from the smaller half-dead skeleton. Until suddenly, they weren’t. Despite his best efforts Geno had come to love the Elder God of Death, they had a lot in common. Of course both of them being Sanses helped a lot with that. Meeting after meeting Geno let his guard down and opened up to the elder God of Death. Until eventually, they started dating. Of course, dates were never able to go beyond the save screen because Geno would die if he left. However, neither of them minded because it meant they were able to focus more on eachother and the God especially didn’t mind as it meant he could spoil his lover with furniture and other knick knacks to make the save screen more like home. </p><p>Death didn’t feel he was doing enough though. For all he helped Geno to make the save screen less dark and prison-like, he hadn’t been able to work out a way for him to gain true freedom. With that in mind he set to work, how to do the impossible? How could death preserve life? In pursuit of the answer he sought out the god of Knowledge who suggested he ask Life if she had any answers. Thus began a collaboration between Life, Knowledge and a Sans from Timetale who went by the name Sci. Day after day they toiled, attempting to rescue Death’s lover whilst ensuring he would still be able to touch him. </p><p>The answer came from an unexpected place. The Destroyer. He offered to alter Geno’s code so that he would not die, when asked why he gave some non-answer before making each god (and Sci) swear to keep his involvement a secret. With everyone’s oath that they would keep this secret their plan was set in motion, Geno would be free. </p><p>With the plan in motion, Death made his way to the save screen with some flowers and a picnic basket. He wanted his love to experience a picnic on the surface with the sun. Error followed closely behind, needing to be in the save screen to actually alter Geno’s code “YoUR s-s-SuRe ABouT THiS?” He asked the God. </p><p>“yes” he replied, making the portal and stepping through “geno?” He called unsure of where in his makeshift house the little glitch could be. The reply came from somewhere in the kitchen, Death smiled and beckoned for Error to follow him. “I have a surprise for you my love!” He sang as he entered the Kitchen, Geno snorted and turn to face him only to freeze when he caught sight of Error “what are you doing here?” He asked, hands scrabbling for something to defend himself with and landing on a rolling pin. “woah woah woah Geno, it’s fine. He’s here for your surprise” Death told his lover, Error chuckled and stepped forwards “gIMme y-y-Y-yOuR sOUl” he told the glitch. Geno stepped back and put his hands over his sternum protectively “why?” He asked. </p><p>Error wrapped him up in his strings, ignoring the glare Death sent him for scaring his boyfriend. “i NeED yOuR SoUL sO yOU cAn GO oUT” he told Geno before pulling said soul out and beginning his work. “o-out? I’ll, I’ll die if I go out. I can’t go out!” He squeaked as Error worked on his soul. Death laid a hand on his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead “it’ll work geno” he murmured “you can finally see the sun and the stars” he smiled and rubbed his cheek with his thumb “you can be free” he whispered. Geno fell silent, unsure of what to say, freedom was something he never thought he’d be able to have with all the genocides the human kept doing in his world. As Error worked on his soul he thought on it, and found that he would like to see the stars if only for a couple of seconds. </p><p>Soon enough Error stepped back and released Geno “it’S DoNE” he said before stepping back into a portal and disappearing. The two lovers looked at each other before Death took Geno’s hand with a giddy smiled “c’mon, i already have a AU picked out” he told his lover, tugging him through a portal. Geno flailed slightly at the edge “w-wait! i, uh, i-i’m not” he mumbled, Death glanced back at him and nodded “i’ll wait here then” he said with a smile “you don’t have to step through until you're ready” he told him. Geno nodded and took a breath, steeling himself before slowly, slowly taking a step into the world outside. He flinched as he passed through the portal, expecting to start dusting on the spot. When he was sure he wasn’t actually dusting he opened his one working eye and looked at where Death had taken him. </p><p>“Reaper...it’s beautiful” he whispered, looking around “a-are we in space? oh my stars we’re in space!” He giggled, turning on the spot “and i’m alive! i’m free!” He cried out before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend “i’m free” he sobbed happily. Reaper returned the hug, kissing the top of his head “you’re free” he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>